Universes High
by Coincidential-Madness
Summary: This is one of the unique high schools, one that allows all kinds of beings. Universes High is located in the middle of where all universes collide in a multiverse, letting in all these strange students to attend. What could happen?


**_A/N: This is based on a crossover rp that I was in, and it was the best rps I've been into. Let the randomness begin!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of the fandoms/series/anime/etc. in this fic._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: the Beginning Pt<p>

In this particular school, it's known for it's strange staff and students. Many kinds of superhumans, creatures, and even more than this, attend or work at this school. It's unknown why it's like this, but outsiders to this school think it's average since the students and staff are given their own place to stay and settle within the building. Now, what is there to see at this time? No one knows...for now.

* * *

><p>The vice principal, Patchouli Knowledge, was already up and running as she gathered things needed through levitation. Setting up her office for the school year. Even though she was the school's vice principal, she was also the English teacher and the school's librarian. The reason why she has this many jobs in one school is because she is one of the mysterious principal's trusted friends, and she is the only one by far to see the principal's appearance.<p>

"Hey Patchouli, what's up?" one of the teachers walked up to her, which was the gym teacher Ash Williams. He was one of the two gym teachers there, and he really doesn't like anyone getting in his way.

"Getting ready for the classes and the school, we have about 20 minutes before the school day starts," Patchouli merely replied as she made some of her books levitate from the staff room and towards the English classroom. Ash nodded and got some of the sports equipment to the gym.

* * *

><p>Lelouch arrived in front of the school on his motorcycle, getting off as he glanced around. "Looks like I'm the first one to get here," Lelouch sighed and walked into the building, it was a huge hallway as he entered and found his locker easily. He tried to call anyone from the Black Knights, but no reply came to him.<p>

Meanwhile outside the building, a young looking witch landed near the school while riding on her broomstick. "So, this is the school that Reimu wanted me to go to," the girl groaned. This girl was Marisa Kirisame, one of the witches from the Hakurei Shrine in Gensokyo. Marisa has this habit of 'borrowing' many things and never giving them back, which explains why most of her spells are actually not hers. Marisa walked into the building with her broomstick in her hands, seeing Lelouch across from where her locker was.

"I think this is where my locker is," Marisa assumed as she opened it up and began putting in several school-related things in there. Another person was next to Marisa's locker, who was Gold, a trainer from the Johto region. After he defeated Red on Mount Silver, he decided to go to a school for once, since he really didn't have anything to do now. He looked over to Marisa, and muttered silently to her,"Hello..."

"Hi there!" Marisa smiled as she said this in a very loud voice, looking at Gold with her playful expression.

"Hello...I'm Gold..." he said with a slight smile, actually glad that there was some people that seemed okay to be with.

Marisa's eyes glanced closely to Gold's face and assumed,"Hey, no need to be shy like that."

Gold blushed a little,"I'm not being shy..."

"Then why are you being so quiet?" Marisa teased, looking straight into his eyes now.

"I'm not talking quiet..." Gold said, his face still blushing red.

"Also what's up with the blushing? Embarrassed about something," Marisa showed a very playful face. This only made Gold blush even more, he gave her his dorm number and ran off embarrassed.

"Well, that went well. Gym class is next, so that could be fun, I hope," Marisa sighed as she headed there, holding several things like her broomstick and some spell cards.

* * *

><p>Next person to arrive looked quite normal, but don't let apperance fool you. This boy is named Light Yagami, secretly known as Kira and holds a strange notebook called the Death Note, given by Ryuk, his shinigami. He was sent here as an exchange student from Japan, which he managed to do so he can do some things here without the investigation team knowing.<p>

_'So Light, why are you being sent here? Didn't you pass that extrance exam a week ago and you're going back to high school again,'_ Ryuk asked.

_'This is one of my tactics to get suspicions out of Japan and L will put his suspicions on someone else rather than me. As an excuse to come here, I was transferred here as an exchange student, so there's something to cover my disappearance back at home,' _Light thought as he looked at his shinigami and then his eyes glanced at the school ahead of him.

_"Oh, nice plan, as always. Also there's the school, have fun doing everything all over again,' _Ryuk laughed as he followed Light. Once inside, Light smirked slightly for a moment as he attached a piece of the Death Note onto each of his notebooks.

_'Also Light, are there any apples here? I've been craving one for awhile now,'_ Ryuk asked, persistance and demanding already with his strange apple addiction.

* * *

><p>Another student walked in, and he looked quite strange due to him being an angel, named Gabriel. For reasons unknown, he assumes he's here to rid of all evil within the school. As Gabriel walks around, he could see the shinigami next to Light, not looking very pleased with this.<p>

_'Crap! What is something like _him_ doing here?' _Ryuk growled as he saw the angel. Light didn't pay attention to his shinigami as he was setting some of his school supplies into his locker.

Lelouch, on the other hand, found the main bulletin board, and saw some lists, one of them containing the dorm list. Looking at it, he saw he was going to be with some girl named Will. He knew he would be skipping a few classes often, because he has the Black Knights in a new base near the outside grounds of the school.

Another student walks into the building, which was Will. She felt quite lonely, since her other four friends weren't with her at the moment. Will looked at her necklace for a moment, then looked up and walked up to her locker to put things away. With that done, she headed for the dorm room she was assigned to. After a few minutes when she arrived, Lelouch entered the room, panting heavily from carrying his two luggages for only a few yards down the hallway. Lelouch knew his roommate didn't bother to help him up, so he sighed, got up, and started to set up his side of the dorm.

Back with Light, Ryuk crept up to him and mentioned,_'Hey Light, there's something I gotta tell you.'_

_'What?'_ Light thought, his eyes glanced at Ryuk for a moment, then glanced away.

_'There's someone here that can see and hear me, I just know it,'_ Ryuk whispered.

_'Who is this? Do you know?'_ Light mentally asked, feeling worried now.

_'Nope, my eyes can't see his name or lifespan, also I can't tell you, remember,' _ Ryuk pointed out,_'Never mind, I'm going to find some apples, since you can't help out a shinigami and his apple addiction.'_

Light sighed and went to his dorm, seeing that his roommate wasn't there yet. Making sure the school surveillance cameras weren't in the room, and when the coast was clear, Light jotted down some names into his Death Note before he set up his side of the dorm.

He walked out of his dorm as Ryuk appeared next to him after having his apple session.

_'So, which class is next?'_ Ryuk asked.

_'It's Gym class, not really a fave, but it depends how much strain they put into it,' _Light thought as he took the things necessary for the class and walked towards the gym.

* * *

><p>In the staff room, another teacher ran in, thinking he was late but was not. This other teacher Kotetsu Kaburagi, one of the two gym teachers. He saw an illusion that made Patchouli appear in the room, even though she was in the english classroom right now. "Hey, am I late?" He asked loudly, looking around the room.<p>

"You're just a few minutes early only," Patchouli's illusion replied.

"Say...you look a bit younger than a teacher should," Kotetsu pointed out.

"Don't mistaken a person's age by appearance, I'm about 100 years old," Patchouli's illusion corrected.

"Over 100? And I thought I was old..." Kotetsu said with distain,"How do you stay so young anyway? You can't be a NEXT if you're over 100 since they only started showing up around 45 years ago." He sat down at his own desk in the staff room, putting his feet up.

"I was given eternal life from a friend of mine, also I must end this conversation now, the classes will start soon," Patchouli's illusion finally said before fading off.

"Eh?" Kotetsu asked as he looked at the clock,"She's right!" He panicked loudly then ran out of the room, heading for the gym.

With the first day of school starting, the whole year would show what else that could happen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Man, getting this all together was hard, not to mention that there was a crapload of characters in the rp, but I managed to get the first chapter over with. Please R&R._**


End file.
